We're going where?
by TheAverageFan
Summary: When Kayla suddenly disappears from camp, Percy, Annabeth, and one other must go to save her. The Prophecy states that a Hero's choice shall save the lost. Who's the hero?


Hellos! I was reading some of the stories here in the HP/PJ crossovers, got a little annoyed, and started to think up a storm. Which eventually turned into this. Enjoy.

Oh, and just so you know, this is if all of the PJ books had happened except TLO, when it's in like the beginning. It's the fourth Harry Potter book, so we're 14 or so. And if Percy _didn't_ fall for Annabeth, but he fell for Kayla soon. (Which is MEEEEE 3)

Disclaimer:

Percy Jackson, the Olympians, and anyone else in it is © Rick Riordan.

Harry Potter and anyone in it is © J.K. Rowling

Kayla © ME.

Annabeth's POV

* * *

My stormy-gray eyes flew open in the Athena cabin. I sat up and stretched as my blonde hair fell down my back. I turned around in another stretch. My eyes skimmed the room. I sat on my bottom bunk in the back of the room. The boys' bunkbeds were on the other side of the room. I scanned the other beds around me, and saw that I was the first up. '_Yes!'_ I exclaimed in my head, _'I get to be the very first to shower!' _ I gathered up my orange camp shirt, jeans, two towels, and my shampoo. This was my favorite shampoo, so I stole it from the shower area and brought it with me when I showered. **"Hot water, prepare to meet body,"** I said quietly. And I showered.

Walking out of the shower in my clothes for the day, I ran into Percy. I _had_ heard other showers turn on after mine. My whole cabin must have gone, and it was his turn now. He had had Tyson clean, didn't he?

"**Oh, hey Percy,"** I said, kind of sleepy still. **"Didn't see you there."**

"**Hey,"** he said. **"Enjoyed being the first to shower?"**

"**I did, thanks. Off to yours?" **I inquired.

"**Yup." **I put my nightclothes, towels, and shampoo away before waiting for Percy on a bench. I don't know why I decided to wait for him, I guess because things were slow right now I _could_ wait for him. And because I had all the time in the world, I used it. He was pretty slow for someone who can bend water to do his will. When he finally came out, I joked,

"**What were you doing in there? Making an intricate ice sculpture of something?" **He laughed, a laugh I loved to hear.

"**Nah. But you never know, I might have been making Medusa and all her snake hair to keep that shower as mine forever," **he joked back, slurring the r. This time I laughed, a laugh I think he loved hearing. Ah well, don't judge your best friend by whether or not he likes hearing your laugh.

"**Ha! You really think that poorly made Medusa would stand a chance from half the deadly people here?"** I then poke him in the arm saying, **"You know I'm just kiddin'. Knowing you, you'd probably make it move and attack people."** At this comment, we looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"**I could just see your face," **Percy teased, laughing all the while, making a mock terrified face that was supposed to be mine. I shut him up with a slight glare.

"**Hum . . . This is the good life, Percy. We're here at camp doing nothing and I've got you to entertain me," **I started, Percy smirking at the last. I sighed. I had things to do that would take all day. But, time was time, and I couldn't change that. Well, unless I was Kronos, but he's kinda creepy, and I'm not.

We walked to the training arena to blow up a couple dummies. Seeing Clarisse distracted us. I sighed, and mumbled, **"What does the she-devil want now." **Clarisse had obviously either heard me, or Percy's snicker. Either way, she stormed up to us looking bitter.

"**Chiron wants you in the Big House. Both of you. And don't ask me what for, 'cause I don't know." **And to an aside, I heard her mumble, "And I don't like that one bit." I tried to smirk as unnoticeably as I could. Oh well, time to see Chiron.

As we passed by other campers, some of the Aphrodite girls took one look at us, then started giggling and whispering among themselves. I could guess what they were whispering about in one go. Practically half the camp wanted Percy to be with Kayla. The other half wanted me with Percy. Frankly, at this point, I couldn't care less. The fact was that right now, Chiron wanted us, Kayla was surprisingly nowhere to be found, and I was really hungry.

We stepped in to find Chiron pacing. His pacing stopped as his gaze fell upon us. His face was grave. I was almost afraid to hear his news. Too late for that.

"**Kayla's a captive."**

"**But, a captive of whom?" **This time it was Percy's voice that demanded to know.

"**Kronos." **It seemed as if Chiron couldn't speak more than a few words at a time, he was so shocked. Sure, Kronos' army had taken demigods that had wanted to join them before, but taking one that had showed her dislike in the subject before? That was new. I turned to look at Percy. His expression of dislike for the kidnapping of Kayla was almost, sort of, touching. His face was tinged red, his fists were clenched, and his mouth was of pure rage. It seemed that he was displeased at her capture.

This time, it was my turn to speak. **"What are we going to do?"**

Chiron's voice was weak, **"Someone must speak with the Oracle."** He finally decided what to speak next, **"I think that you should go, Annabeth. Percy . . . doesn't look quite fit for the job at the moment."** I agreed and dashed up the stairs.

Stepping up into what would seem like a messy museum, I coughed at all the dust in here. I cautiously stepped over all the war trophies scattered in the room, making my way slowly to the old, hippy-dress wearing, wrinkly, dead oracle. It was a miracle her skin hadn't left her body by now. I stepped up and asked,

"**What is my quest?"** The oracle then started spewing green smoke out of its mouth. Suddenly, Kayla appeared, but in a foggy state. She rasped,

'_Three shall go westward seeking a maiden,_

_And in the din, a fourth shall awaken._

_One shall be angered, seething and wroth,_

_Though one of the three shall angered be not._

_One hero's choice shall save the lost.'_

And it all faded. I jumped swiftly over the mounds of trophies to get back downstairs. Chiron was successfully calming Percy down. I quickly revealed the words to them. We then started to break the prophecy down, to figure out what to do.

"**Alright, so three campers will go west, easy enough. The tough part is, where,"** Percy talked out the first line. As if we couldn't figure that out.

"**In the second, the maiden will have told them where to go . . . and Kayla will awake in a battle?"** Chiron reasoned.

"**This is obvious, someone's going to be mad, but someone else won't be. And someone's choice will save Kayla." **My words seemed pointless, as I had said it was obvious.

"**Alright. Now obviously, since Annabeth took the quest, she shall lead it. And I take it Percy will be going as well?"** Percy nodded his head in approval. **"Who shall be the third, Annabeth?"** I pondered this for a moment. I then made my decision.

"**I want Rachel to come."**


End file.
